Prince Manor
by Wengyiyi
Summary: 坐落于霍格莫德村的Prince Manor迎来了她的新主人，随之而来的新邻居给平静的乡下生活又带来了哪些变化呢？AU！
1. Chapter 1

标题：Prince Manor

作者：衣满清泪

配对：SS/HP

级别：PG

类型：AU, Romance,

字数：

**警告：毁文了，毁了我最爱的最美好的****J. A.****！一切皆为拙劣的模仿！**

弃权：

文中所有人物不归我所有，全部都是滚滚阿姨的。我不用他们来赚钱，只是自我娱乐以及娱乐大众而已。但本文的创意情节归我所有。

**介绍**：

坐落于霍格莫德村的Prince Manor迎来了她的新主人，随之而来的新邻居给平静的乡下生活又带来了哪些变化呢？

**Prince Manor**

_Chapter 01_

Hogsmeade是英格兰东南部临海的一个小村庄。这里的人们生活安逸，他们同英国绝大多数的人们一样，绅士们忙于事业及时常闲暇的打猎活动，太太们经常三五聚在一起聊着村里的新鲜事以及攀比着自家的孩子，待嫁的小姐们一边幻想着有钱的单身贵族一边学习着各种才艺，像绘画，钢琴，唱歌，外语等等。当然，舞会，无论对于小姐们还是绅士们甚至是太太们来说，都是乐此不疲的重要的社交活动。

Hogsmeade算得上是一个相对较为繁华的村庄了。在这个村庄里有一座Godric Hall成为了最近人们经常谈论的话题。她的主人Potter先生终于完成了学业，要重新返回Hogsmeade继承这座大厦了。Godric Hall的前主人在很多年前就去世了，年幼的小Harry就被送到了三十五英里之远的伦敦，他的姨妈Dursley一家那里生活。村民们再一次见到Potter先生的时候，Potter先生已经成年了，他回到了Hogsmeade来继承Godric Hall。然而他很快又离开了，为了去伦敦继续完成自己的学业。其间倒也是经常回来，所以人们对他并不陌生。而这一次，人们高兴的是Harry Potter先生终于回来永久地定居了，他们也有了一个稳定的邻居，而且还是一个讨人喜欢的邻居。

在这样的一个小村庄里几乎不存在什么秘密，消息也往往经由太太们之口传播得特别迅速。我们的故事就发生在这样一个新消息如春天的野草般迅速蔓延了整个村庄的情形下。

Godric Hall的继承人终于永久定居的消息在Potter先生回来了一个星期之后便没有人再关注了。此时，让人们津津乐道的却是村里的另一座房产，Prince Manor。

Prince先生前不久刚刚去世，而可怜的他并没有留下任何子嗣，所以作为Prince先生的外甥Snape先生成了这座庄园的新主人。由此，大家之间相互传播最令人感兴趣的部分便是：

**Snape****先生将于米迦勒节**[_注__1_]**之后搬入****Prince Manor****。**

如果说人们喜欢Godric Hall是因为她的主人非常讨人喜欢，那么人们喜欢Prince Manor就纯粹是因为她的美丽。

Prince Manor并不位于Hogsmeade村子的中心。她是Prince的先辈依照Diagon山的地势而建，使她客厅的那面大窗望出去，正好可以领略山地前宽广的草原，以及不远处村子的概括。依山而修的一排茂密的苏格兰老杉林，那幽暗闲暇的气息成了散步的最佳地点。最令人值得赞赏的还是山脚下蜿蜒而过的一条清澈的小河被人工改道从庄园的一侧绕行至房前然后再缓缓流走，而在房前又为河水挖掘了一个大池被修建成了一座小巧又别致的喷水池。这样一来，从屋内向外望的景色便更加得美不胜收了。

进行这一切大胆又富有创意的改革之举的是Prince夫人的好友Sprout夫人。她对园艺有着相当的热情，朋友们在家庭进行改建的时候也往往喜欢请她来发表一番建议或评价，而Sprout夫人每一次也都高高兴兴的赴约，认真并友好地为朋友们带来相当实用的建议。然而可惜的是，Prince Manor根据Sprout夫人的建议改建好了之后，Sprout夫人也只来这座庄园做客过一次。因为在那不久之后，Prince夫人就去世了。

Prince先生是一位脾气乖戾的人。他鲜少出门，几乎从不与邻居打交道，除了每个星期的礼拜和布道，人们可以在Hogwarts教堂看见Prince先生外，几乎就再也没有与他相见的时候了。至于促进社交活动的舞会或是男子的打猎，Prince先生一概避之如猛虎野兽。

Prince先生有一个妹妹，她在出嫁前一直都住在Prince Manor。和她的哥哥有很大的不同，Prince小姐是一位性格乖巧活泼的姑娘，无论她走到哪里总是会给人们带来欢笑。当年值得庆幸的是，虽然Prince先生对社交极为不感兴趣，但他并没有耽误妹妹，而是在适当的时候将妹妹带入了舞会（那是Prince先生极少参加过的舞会之一），从而使Prince小姐顺利地进入了社交界。在Prince小姐19岁的那一年，她认识了一位来自Knockturn郡的Snape先生，两个人迅速坠入了情网。然而这却是一门相当不体面的婚事，贵族小姐嫁给一位出版社的投资商，一个没有一点家族背景的投机倒把的小商贩。所以Prince先生立刻就与一意孤行的Snape夫人断绝了关系。而Snape夫妇也回到了Knockturn郡。他们之间再也没有了往来，就连一封书信也没有。

这种情况一直持续了近四年，直到小Severus Snape的诞生。一直都没有任何子嗣的Prince夫人非常喜欢孩子，在她的不停劝说下，Prince先生终于同意了Snape这个姓氏踏入他的庄园。而那个时候，小Severus都已经7岁了。人们不难想象，Prince夫人劝说得是多么的艰辛。即使允许了小Severus的拜访，Prince先生依然没有原谅妹妹当年不谨慎的婚姻。所以在Prince夫人热情的邀请下，小Severus告别了父母，一个人来到了Prince Manor。这一住便是近一年的时间。

在这之后，小Severus再也没有来过Prince Manor，因为Prince夫人和Snape夫人的相继离去，让两家人这一回彻底没有了来往。

但是，无论Prince先生多么地讨厌Snape一家，他依旧没有权利将Prince Manor留下来。法律让她必须由他讨厌的外甥Snape先生来继承。最后，Prince先生带着无限的怨恨终于闭上了双眼。同时，Prince Manor迎来了她的新主人。

对于Prince Manor的这位新主人，人们充满了好奇。当然作为村庄里年长的人们来说，像Dumbledore牧师或者McGonagall小姐，这并不是他们第一次见到Snape先生。就连Weasley夫人，她的记忆中还残留有当年在自己的婚礼上露过面的这个黑发小男孩。但所有的这一切的印象都太淡薄太遥远了，他们没有人知道，三十年的时光将当年那个男孩打磨成了怎样的一个男人。

就在人们纷纷猜测暗暗期待的时候，Snape先生独自一人带着复杂的心情到达了Hogsmeade，回到了他今后永久的家，Prince Manor。

注1：米迦勒节，Michaelmas，九月二十九日，英国四大结帐日之一


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 02_

Ron Weasley是Weasley家最小的儿子。他有五个哥哥和一个妹妹。可想而知，在这样子女众多的家庭，金钱扮演着怎样重要的角色。可惜的是，Weasley一家并非什么显赫的大家族，也没有像Longbottom一家被赐予了爵士的贵族头衔。他们也仅仅只是可以勉强度日，时不时还会得到来自牧师府上的好心帮助。乐于助人的Dumbledore牧师总是眨眨他智慧的蓝眼睛，"一个人在家里吃饭实在太冷清了，作为你们好心地接纳我，我带来了一条猪腿回报你们。"然而除了感谢的话语Weasley先生和Weasley夫人无法表达得更多。当然，值得庆幸的是，那段最艰辛的日子已经过去了，他的孩子们都已经成年了，并且多数都有了自己的工作，这让Weasley一家的财况一下子好了许多，日子也比以前富裕多了。

他们的大儿子Bill及妻子Fleur还有他们的女儿Victoire和他们住在一起，将来是要继承陋居的。二儿子Charlie跟着一个商人去了遥远的澳大利亚，在那里他管理着一大片甘蔗地。三儿子Percy野心勃勃地去了伦敦，但他忘记了贫民决不可能和贵族们平起平坐，最后悲惨地成为了一桩丑闻的牺牲品，这令Weasley先生愤怒不已，整个家族都会因此而蒙羞，而Weasley夫人只是对失去了儿子感到了伤心欲绝。接下来是一对双胞胎，George和Fred，他们两个简直就是一对甜蜜的小恶魔，村子里没有人不被他们俩疯狂的恶作剧捉弄过，但大家依旧非常喜欢他们，只可惜他们现在离开了Hogsmeade去了巴斯，在那里开了一家礼品店，生意非常不错。正由于哥哥们的独立，小儿子Ron才终于有机会得以进入公学进修，他在明年的春天就要接受洗礼，等待附近哪一个教区需要神职人员。当然大家都希望他能留在Hogsmeade进入Hogwarts教堂。最小的孩子是位女士，Ginny Weasley小姐，在家中如同公主一般被所有的人宠爱，她的父亲Weasley先生已经答应，今年秋天的社交季就正式让她出去。为此，Weasley小姐没有一天不期待的。

Hermione Granger是Hogwarts学校里最优秀的学生，也是校长McGonagall小姐最喜欢的学生。虽然Granger小姐的身世让人有点不齿，人们只知道他的母亲是一位未嫁的小姐，至于她的父亲是谁从没有人听说过。但Granger小姐聪明的头脑，得体的举止，优雅的言谈并不妨碍人们喜欢她。

这天一早，Ron Weasley先生和Hermione Granger小姐就来到了Godric Hall，这是他们前一天约好的，今天早饭过后一起去拜访Trelawney小姐。虽然Potter先生才在Godric Hall定居下来不到两个星期的时间，但他们三人之间的友谊早在三年前Potter先生第一次回Hogsmeade村继承Godric的时候就开始了。

那是他刚刚回到Hogsmeade的第二天，想在村子里四处转转，看能不能诱出儿时的记忆片段。突然间他听到了两个人谈话的声音。当时Potter先生并不是有意要停下脚步，只是那两个人争论的话题吸引了他，而且那位先生很明显在这场辩论中处于下风。Potter先生忍不住也开口插进了谈话。到最后这场争论以两位绅士输给了一位小姐而宣告结束。直到这时Potter先生才发现自己刚刚的举止是多么得无礼。他们之间都还没有任何人介绍居然就谈论了一个多小时，而且过程还相当愉快。大家相视一笑，将这有可能会被驱逐出社交界的举止当做了一个小秘密，严格地在三人之间保藏了起来。

"Hermione，这是要带给Trelawney小姐的东西吗？"Harry望了一眼跨在Hermione肘上的篮子。

"是的。"Hermione说道，紧接着一把将篮子更紧地收回胸前，"Ron，你在做什么？"

Ron悻悻地收回了手，虽然Hermione的速度快，可是他还是从掀开的一角看到了篮子里的内容，撇了撇嘴，"这么新鲜的水果送给她？那只不过是一个不讨人喜欢的神神叨叨的老小姐罢了。"

Hermione带着愤怒注视着她的红发好友，"Ron，你怎么可以这么说！Trelawney小姐是值得人们同情的，她是需要大家的关心的。"

Harry不认为让他的两个朋友现在吵起来是件明智的事情，但他对这个Trelawney小姐一无所知，也就无法评判两个人的观点。他觉得还是把两个朋友的注意力从彼此身上移开比较好，"这个Trelawney小姐是个怎样的女士？他一直都没有遇到合适的婚姻吗？这是我第一次来拜访她。"

对这个问题Ron耸了耸肩表示不屑回答，Hermione狠狠地瞪了他一眼才转向Harry，"Trelawney小姐非常可怜。她原先并不是这样的，只是她的父亲是个酒鬼兼赌徒，早早地输光了家产，连女儿的嫁妆也全部赔了进去。所以到最后，他不光无法为女儿保留先前那种优渥的生活条件，甚至连一门婚事都无法为女儿找到。最后她那个父亲死在了酒瓶中，而可怜的Trelawney小姐就开始了清苦的生活。她的身边也就只能雇佣起一位女仆照顾她。她是McGonagall小姐的朋友，我小的时候经常会在学校里见到她。而现在我经常带一些东西来看她，陪她说说话。"

"可你无法否认Trelawney小姐是神神叨叨和不讨人喜欢的。"Ron忍不住插了一句，然后热切地看着Harry，"等着吧，当你在她家坐上五分钟之后，你若不想立即离开那还真是一个奇迹！"

Hermione没有机会反驳了，因为他们已经来到了Trelawney小姐家的门口。

"Trelawney小姐，早上好。"刚一进门Hermione就笑着问候，"这是刚摘下来的新鲜水果，McGonagall小姐让我送过来的。"

"早上好，Granger小姐。"Trelawney小姐接过沉甸甸的一篮子水果，"你们真是太好心了。请帮我谢谢McGonagall小姐。哦，Weasley先生，请原谅我现在才看到你，早上好。"

Ron略微点了点头，然后立即指着身边的年轻人，"Trelawney小姐，请容许我介绍，这位是Harry Potter先生。"说完又转头对Harry眨了眨眼才继续说道，"Trelawney小姐。"

Harry在心中对自己的好友翻了个白眼，他相当确信Ron刚刚的眨眼是背对着年轻女士的。然后他对房屋的主人打了招呼，"您好，Trelawney小姐。"

"哦，Potter先生，您好。"Trelawney小姐兴奋地走了过去然后热切地握住了Harry伸过来的右手，"您是Godric Hall的新继承人。我知道，您永远也无法想到我们是多么殷切地期盼着您的到来。我总是对他们说，我预言，我有那种感觉，新来的邻居一定是个英俊的惹人喜爱的绅士。您果然就和我预想中的一样。不，您比我预想中的更加迷人…"

"谢谢您，女士。"虽然打断他人的话并非一个有教养的人所为，但Harry被这种热情惊讶到了手足无措，他实在无法让Trelawney小姐再这样一人呱呱自谈下去了。

_Ron__是对的_。在他们坐下不久之后Harry这样想到。Trelawney小姐一直在不停地说着她曾经的一些预言以及这些预言成功的结果。Harry承认，Trelawney小姐确实神神叨叨并且无法让人喜欢。在心中小声地叹了口气，Harry同时也必须承认Hermione是对的。Trelawney小姐的遭遇是值得同情的，如果她的父亲能给她保证富足的生活条件或是结成了一门婚事，那么Trelawney小姐恐怕都不会是现在这样。因此，Harry此时正坐在一张靠近窗边的椅子上，装作聚精会神地听小姐们的谈话，而实际上他的思绪却飘向了那位还未曾谋面的新邻居。

"Harry…Harry…"

Harry猛然从走神中回到现实，才发现Hermione带着恼怒看着他，"抱歉，你们刚刚在说什么？"

"Snape先生。"Trelawney小姐急切地回答道。

"什么？"

Hermione对Harry的不在状态感到非常不满，"Prince Manor的新主人，Snape先生。"

Ron非常理解Harry，于是他在一旁偷偷地笑出了声，最后成功为自己招来了Hermione的一记瞪视。

"哦，对，Snape先生，Prince Manor的新主人。"直到这个时候，Harry似乎才真正回过神来抓住谈话的中心内容，"这位先生是在米迦勒节之后搬过来，那么应该快到了。"

"不，他已经来了。"Trelawney小姐神秘地说，并且很高兴她提供的这个消息吸引了所有人的注意。"昨天我遇到了Prince Manor的厨娘Smith太太，她告诉我先生已经到了，所以她才急着去采购东西。"

"这么大一家子人搬了进来，居然还能做到无人所知。"Harry惊叹地摇了摇头，他想起了半个月前自己搬家时的情景。

"让我说，这位先生的做法有些欠妥。他没有和任何人打招呼就突然到来，要知道这样可是会给人们，尤其是仆人们增添很多不必要的麻烦的。"

"不，这位先生是一个人来的。"Trelawney小姐没有理会Hermione的抱怨而是直接回答了Harry的问题。

"那么这位先生还没有结婚？"Hermione也放弃了刚刚纠缠的问题，饶有兴趣地问着。

Trelawney小姐呷了一口手中的茶，这才慢条丝礼地继续下去，"不，这位先生还未结婚。而且如我预料的一样，Snape先生非常非常英俊。"

Trelawney小姐笃定的语气就仿佛她亲自见到了Snape先生一样，这让Ron悻悻地耸了耸肩，"他再英俊也是一个老男人了。"

"Ron，37岁并不老。有的时候成熟更能吸引我们年轻女士们的青睐。而且不要忘了他可是一年有七千英镑的收入呢。"Harry说道这里并没有想停下来，而他决定毫不留情地揶揄一下自己的好友，"你只不过是因为来了一位先生从而减少了你追求女士们的机会而感到不爽罢了。"

"反正一个人住那么大的房子，迟早也会变得孤僻地不令人喜欢，就像他的前主人一样。"Ron带着微微的嫉妒说道。

"但他并不是一个人居住，他还会有一个养女会陪伴他一起住在庄园里。"Trelawney小姐非常高兴自己又说了一个令大家惊讶的话题。

"那…那么，这位Snape小姐…"Ron不知道该如何将自己的这句话补充完整。他的朋友是对的，如果来了一位有钱的绅士与村子里的小伙子们争抢，那么唯一能原谅他的便是他同时也能带来一位优雅的女士。当然他可不希望这位Snape先生的养女是个和自己侄女Victoire差不多大小的顽皮鬼。

"是的，是的。我知道你想问什么，Weasley先生。"Trelawney小姐神秘地笑着，Harry窃笑着红了脸的好友，"这位小姐17岁了，并且已经进入社交了。哦，还有，这位小姐并不姓Snape…"

就在大家正准备询问这位小姐姓名的时候，街道上的突然喧闹吸引了他们的注意。先是听到了马蹄声，在然后是一辆驷马大轿车[_注__2_]正好停在了街对面摩金夫人服饰店的门口。从马车上走下来一位40多岁的夫人，走进了商店。

"这可真是一辆漂亮的车。"Hermione由衷地赞叹道，"没想到他们是今天搬过来。"

"快看快看，看到了吗？"Ron激动地拉扯了一下Harry的衣袖，"坐在马车上的那位女士，她是那么得美丽。"

Harry和Hermione这才将目光从马车移到了车内。车里坐着的那位小姐有一头浅金色的头发，这可以从她帽檐边露出的发丝看到。小巧精致的面庞，这会正静静地等待着她的陪同人归来。由于车门的阻挡，他们无法推测出这位小姐的身高以及身材。

"刚刚那位夫人是谁？我记得刚刚你说并没有什么Snape夫人。"Hermione的问题也吸引了Harry的注意。

"那是Pomfrey夫人，Lovegood小姐的陪伴者，他的丈夫曾经是个医生，而她也是一名出色的护士。据说他们和Snape先生一家的关系非常密切。"

"Lovegood小姐？"Harry和Hermione一口同声地问道。

"就是这位小姐，Snape先生的养女。虽然没有人知道这个姓是怎么来的。"

"哦，这是谁？！"Ron再次的大呼小叫又吸引了三个人的注意，"他绝对不可能是Snape先生，可是他却和坐在车里的那位小姐那么熟悉。"

一位英俊的绅士骑着马靠近了马车，正弯下腰同车内的小姐低声攀谈着什么。Ron在心里极力否认着，他是不会承认这位先生是他见过的最英俊的人了，而且气质也同样是那么吸引人。

"不，那可不是Snape先生。"出人意料地这回回答大家的是Hermione。Trelawney小姐抿紧了双唇，看不出她是否在为自己不知道的消息生气，"如果没有看错的话，那应该是Lord Knockturn的独子。"

"谁？"

"Knockturn郡的Lord Lucius Malfoy的继承人Lord Draco Malfoy。你们没有看见那个银绿相间的中间有个大大的M的家族徽章吗，就在马车上？真不敢相信居然是Malfoy先生亲自提供马车并护送她们过来的。"

"你是说那个和皇室有着血缘关系掌管着Knockturn郡的Lord Malfoy？"Harry无比地惊讶，作为一个小乡绅，他还从未见过这么高贵的人。

"哦，天呐。"Ron更是惊讶地半天都说不出话来。

"我早就知道了。"Trelawney小姐大声说，"看看这位英俊的年轻人的头发，还有谁比这浅浅的铂金色更纯正的贵族了呢！再看看Lovegood小姐的头发，她一定也是一位纯正的贵族。我有预感，在她的身上一定埋藏着什么不可告人的秘密，说不定就和这位Malfoy先生有关呢。"

三个人都没理会Trelawney小姐的疯言疯语，他们的目光依旧注视着马路对面。片刻之后，Pomfrey夫人从里面走了出来，身后跟着一个仆人，手上捧着两个圆盒。当Pomfrey夫人坐上车，购买的东西也放置好了之后，车夫拉动了缰绳，驱赶着马车继续前进。独自骑马的Malfoy先生也随马车一同离去了。

"也许Hogsmeade不会再平静了。"Hermione望着远去的马车感叹了一句。

"也许吧。"许久过后，Harry才慢悠悠地回了一句。

一位一年七千英镑的未婚绅士，一位有着两万英镑财产的小姐，在加上一位迷人的贵族伯爵继承人。Hogsmeade这个小村庄一下子迎来了三位令人欢喜的邻居，注定了日后的生活不会再乏味与无聊。

注2：一种四匹马拉的有四个轮子的马车，详见《傲慢与偏见》第一章Mr. Bingley看房时乘坐的那种。


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 03_

Harry迈着轻快的步子向牧师宅走去。他今天要去拜访Dumbledore牧师。他必须要感谢这几年来这位老先生对他的照顾，从他再一次返回Hogsmeade时起，他们之间就频繁地书信往来，即使他身处三十多英里远的伦敦。Harry是真心感谢Dumbledore牧师的，他在他的生命中扮演着一个重要的角色，一个长者，一个智者，一个导师，一个父辈。Harry从心底深处尊敬着Dumbledore先生，并且希望自己也成为那样的人。

将帽子和文明杖递给了仆人Bones先生之后，Harry并没有让其通报，Dumbledore先生知道他今天的来访。Harry相信这个时候对方一定已经在书房等着他的到来了。

"那么，我假定McGonagall小姐能找到一位合适的小姐了？"

Harry在书房的门口停下了脚步，谈话声从没有关紧的门缝中传了出来。他没有料到Dumbledore先生这么早就有访客。说话的这位先生的声音Harry从没有听过，不过他也才回到村子里没多久，认识的人也并不多，所以听不出谈话的这位先生的身份也就不足为奇了。

但是，这个声音，低沉醉人，丝滑圆润得如同质地最上乘的蓝丝绒。虽然话语平淡地没有一点感情，但Harry还是感到那个声音仿佛抚摸过他的身体席卷了每一根毛孔，奇迹般地吸引着他，在他的心头烙下了印记。

"Minerva会知道谁能有这个能力的。"

Harry听到了Dumbledore先生的回答，他知道站在这里偷听是不好的并且他应该尽早表明自己的到来。但紧接着那个震撼了他心灵的声音再次响起，这阻止了他正要迈出的左脚。

"希望如此。我只是不希望她得到和我一样的过去。"

"我知道你十分关心她。我向你保证Minerva一定会找到最合适的人。"

"你的保证在我这里是苍白无力的。如果不是法律我根本不想再踏上这片土地。如果不是为了她，我也根本并不想来请求你。"

"Severus…"

Harry被震惊在了门口，不只是因为老牧师语气中流露出来的疲惫与恳求，还因为这个名字，Severus，Severus Snape。最近这两天太经常听到这个名字了。Harry没有想到在见到Snape先生之前自己就已经先被那优美的声音迷住了。

"你知道，在当年我对你是多么的失望。相信我，这种失望感是无法消失的。"

"Severus，我…"

Harry知道他必须要表明自己的到来了。于是敲响的房门声正好将正在谈话的两人从尴尬中拯救出来。

在得到允许之后Harry走进了书房，迅速扫视了一下房内，果然有一位先生正坐在老牧师对面的椅子上。Harry允许自己的目光轻轻拂过那位先生，但很快就转向了老牧师。"Dumbledore先生，早上好，希望我没有迟到。我不知道你今早还有其他的访客，如果打扰到了你们，我不介意晚一会再来。"

说完Harry露出一个带着歉意的笑容。他眼角的余光可以感受到那位先生眯起了双眼。

"早上好，Harry。没有没有，你没有打扰到我们。我想我们已经谈论完了。"Dumbledore先生从椅子中站了起来，笑着对Harry说，"哦，我来为你们介绍，Snape先生，Potter先生。"

Harry转过身，对着Snape先生鞠了一躬，"您好Snape先生，我们都非常期待着与您的会面。"

"您好，Potter先生。"Harry注意到Snape先生有些不情愿地从椅子中站起同他打招呼，而且对方在念他名字的时候，每个发音都如同从紧咬了的牙缝中蹦出来的一样。

"太好了，Harry，你刚好在这里。"Dumbledore牧师唤回了Harry的注意力，使他无法再深入地想下去，"你能否替我招待一下Snape先生，我需要立刻去写一封短笺。"说完立刻笑着转向Snape先生，没有给对方任何反驳的机会立刻就说，"也许你等会走的时候可以带上交给Minerva，我相信她会很乐意帮忙的。"

最后一句话成功地堵死了Snape先生欲将出口的反驳，Dumbledore先生乐呵呵地走出了书房，离开前拍了拍Harry的肩膀。

直到这个时候，Harry才有了机会也有了胆量打量起这个刚刚搬来的又引起了巨大轰动的新邻居。

Harry觉得自己一定要反驳Trelawney小姐曾经的话。Snape先生根本算不上英俊。也许是因为他当初看到了Malfoy先生，然后就主观上认为新来的先生也会和那个铂金贵族一样英俊，所以此时现实的失落感大了一些。Snape先生仅仅能算得上可以，他大概有六英尺一英寸高，体型偏瘦，这让他看起来更加纤长。他有着一头黑发，一双漆黑的双眸，Harry发现自己想看进那双深邃又凌厉的眼睛中去，可是却怎样也没有勇气。一个令人无法忽视的大鼻子，还有那微薄却紧紧抿在一起的双唇。总之，Snape先生看上去给人的第一印象就是严肃不易亲近的。

Harry知道在他偷偷打量着Snape先生的时候，这位先生也眯着双眼打量着他。只是万万没想到那位坐在椅子上的先生轻蔑地哼了一声，小声地但又恰好让他听到地嘀咕了一句"典型的Potter"。

Harry当然听出了这话语中嘲讽般的评判，只是他不清楚自己是怎么惹到了这位第一次见面的先生。于是他选择了遵照Dumbledore先生的吩咐，友好地招待Snape先生。

"Snape先生，您倒是比传闻的早来了几天，大家都还期待着您在米迦勒节之后入住Prince Manor呢，都没料到您这么早就到了。"

"我不认为我需要向这里的任何人提前预告我的行程。"

这个回答让Harry感到恼怒，这个人怎么可以如此的自大。但他还是耐着性子，毕竟这是在牧师宅，"那么您也来了有一个星期了，喜欢Hogsmeade吗？"

话刚刚出口，Harry就发现自己问了一个愚蠢的问题。他可以感受到Snape先生正盯着他，而那漆黑深邃的双眸深处藏有一团愤怒与躁动的火焰。年轻的先生身体不由自主地颤抖地退缩了一下，那目光仿佛都要在他的身上烧出一个洞来了。

"我不认为Hogsmeade有任何让人能喜欢上她的地方。"虽然如此Snape先生还是回答了Harry的问题，语气中充满了生硬与厌恶。

不消再多了，只这两个问题就够了，他刚刚认为的低沉的深深吸引了他的声音，这个时候只是让他感到讨厌。如果那个人赋予这个声音的是自大厌恶的感情的话，那么他希望自己永远也不要再听见Snape先生说话。

好在这个时候Dumbledore先生回来了，及时解救了Harry，在他能说出什么不得体的话之前。Snape先生从老牧师的手中接过便条，略微点了下头道了谢便告辞了，再也没有多说一句话。

"他的个性还真让人讨厌。"Harry在Snape先生刚走之后便立刻说了出来。

"Severus是个好人。"Dumbledore先生答非所问般的回答道。

"看起来你和他并不是初次见面了。"Harry好奇地问。

Dumbledore先生这一次只是轻轻笑出了声，并没有打算回答Harry的问题。

从牧师宅回来的几天后，Harry都一直闷闷不乐。他对这位新来的邻居失望极了，这个傲慢自大嘲弄讽刺的先生让他没有一点的好感，更不用说第一次见面就散发出的莫名的怒火。Harry感到自己一辈子都不可能喜欢上这位先生，但对于同住一片土地并且日后也将继续同住下去的事实，Harry重重地叹了口气，他只是希望这种双方相互讨厌的感情不要撕破了表面需要维持的礼仪，否则双方都不会好过的。

整理好了要处理的文件，Harry起身穿上了一件黑色的夫拉克[_注__3_]。他答应了Ron，今天会陪他去探望他们的好友。Ron的原话是这样说的：Harry，我们明天去Hogwarts吧，去拜访Hermione，虽然严肃的McGonagall小姐总会让我感到紧张，在她面前我总感到自己仿佛是个犯了错的小男孩。顺道我们还可以拜访一下Brown小姐和Patil姐妹。想到这里Harry笑出了声，他可以很肯定地说，他的这位红发好友想表达的意思应该是：_Harry__，我们明天去__Hogwarts__吧，去拜访__Brown__小姐，顺道还可以看一下__Hermione__和__Patil__姐妹_。

Lavender Brown小姐与Padma和Parvati Patil小姐是村子里公认的最漂亮的小姐，年轻的小伙子们都希望能赢得她们其一的芳心。当然，看样子Ron也是这众多人当中的一位。

Harry与Ron顺着McGonagall小姐指点的路，在花园的一棵杏树下发现了Hermione的身影。和她同坐在那里讨论着什么的还有两人，正是Patil姐妹。当Harry听到身旁的Ron发出了不小的一声失望的叹息时，他笑出了声，因为他知道在三个人当中Ron最喜欢的是热情又有活力的Brown小姐。不再理会好友的失望，Harry快步向杏树那里走了过去。

"她可真是一位高傲的小姐。我一点也不乐意再回到那里去，可惜要不是为了不让McGonagall小姐失望，我真想拒绝这样一件事。"

"是谁惹恼了我们善良的Granger小姐。"

由于Hermione是背对着花园入口坐着的，所以专心致志抱怨的她没有听到身后的脚步声，以致这突如其来的声音让她一下子从石凳上跳了起来。

"Harry！你要吓死我了！"

"我道歉。"虽然话语中没有一丝歉意。"Padma Patil小姐，Parvati Patil小姐，你们好。"

"你好，Harry，还有Ron。"这句问候中的称呼让Harry不由地皱了皱眉，但什么也没说。

"你们正在讨论什么，介意我和Ron加入吗？"

在这个圆形的小石桌一旁正好还有两个空位，Hermione又拿出两个杯子，给一人倒了一杯茶。

"我们正在听Hermione讲Lovegood小姐。"

"Lovegood小姐？那位住在Prince Manor里的小姐？"Ron伸向醋栗塔的手悬在了半空中。

"还能是哪家的Lovegood小姐啊！"Hermione不高兴地将茶壶放回了托盘中，"真的是除了漂亮一无是处。"

Harry略微愣了一下，他还从来没有听过Hermione用这样的话语评论过他人。"怎么一回事呢？"

Hermione重重地叹了口气，"昨天早上，McGonagall小姐找到我，说Snape先生想找一位年龄差不多的姑娘去Prince Manor陪伴Lovegood小姐。于是McGonagall小姐想推荐我去，当然我也十分乐意，能认识一位漂亮又高贵的小姐我是非常高兴的。"

"哦，我想起来了。几天前我去牧师宅的时候，Snape先生正好在那里求助Dumbledore先生一件事，他们提到了McGonagall小姐。想来应该就是指这件事了。"说完Harry为自己打断了女士的话抱歉地笑了笑，示意Hermione继续。

"我于是便答应了下来。昨天下午就有一辆马车将我接到了Prince Manor。我无心向你们描述庄园的样子，我只能告诉你们，这次会面和我曾经想象中的差远了。"

"是因为Snape先生吗？"Harry想到了自己几天前看到的那个令人讨厌的男人。

"哦，不，不，不是Snape先生。我到现在还没有见过这位先生呢。"Hermione迅速否定了Harry。"招待我的只有Lovegood小姐和Pomfrey夫人，但在相互介绍问好完，Pomfrey夫人就离开了，大厅里只剩下我和Lovegood小姐两个人。"

"那问题出在了哪里呢？"Ron咽下了最后一口醋栗塔，然后擦了擦手。

"我没有指望第一次见面我们就能一见如故地亲切交谈。可你们知道吗，这位小姐居然高傲自大到都不屑与我谈话。这可是他们自己要找个人来陪伴，不是吗？又不说好像我巴着和他们沾上什么关系似的。在最初交际性的对话问完之后，我们之间就沉默了下来，于是我就主动问起了她的生活以及兴趣。可是这位小姐都只是用了一两句简短的话回答了我，直到我再也不知道该问什么。接下来我们一起度过了半个多小时，你们可以想象的出来吗，半个小时，两个人坐在那里，没有话语，只有茶杯与托盘碰撞发出的叮咚声。我敢说这是我经历过的最尴尬的时刻了。既然她都不屑与我交谈那为什么还要找我去给她做伴呢！我真的不敢相信会有人以看他人的窘态而感到快乐的。"

Harry听完Hermione的描述紧紧地皱起了眉，"我想我知道这位小姐的自大来自于谁了…Snape先生，那也是一位自大傲慢的先生。"

"也许，现在，Ron，你再也不会觉得Lovegood小姐美若天仙了。"Hermione揶揄道。

"嘿。"Ron防御性地喊了一句，"我还是会认为Lovegood小姐长得漂亮，这就是事实嘛。怎么你们这语气仿佛是我要去追求她一样。"

"难道你没有这个打算吗？"Hermione仿佛是铁了心地不放过Ron，惹得另外两位小姐也哈哈笑了起来，Harry则正用一副看好戏的神态看着他。

"嗨，你们这是怎么了。"Ron的脸瞬间快有头发那么红了，"我从来没有那个打算。好吧好吧，我承认也许有一瞬心里确实有了那种想法，可是我是有自知之明的，像那种高贵家族的小姐对我们而言是高不可攀的。"

"真是难得，Ron你居然能看得清现实。"Harry的这句调侃自然为自己赢得了红发好友的一记怒视。

接下来的时光里，他们为了让Hermione觉得好一些，讨论起了牧师宅即将举行的舞会，但统统忽略绝口不提开办这场舞会的缘由。因为这是Dumbledore牧师为了欢迎Prince Manor新邻居的到来而特意举办的，他们不想Hermione再想起那个地方和那里面居住的人。

注3：夫拉克，一种礼服外套


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 04_

正当大家都沉浸在即将到来的舞会的欢乐中时，一个惊人的消息再次席卷了整个村庄。

_**Lord Malfoy**__**和**__**Lady Malfoy**__**要拜访**__**Prince Manor**__**并打算在乡下居住一段时间。**_

这条消息所引发的震撼是前所未有的。一时间大家立刻抛弃了刚刚的话题，全心全意地投入到了这个新的话题中。

试想一下，在一个小村庄里，人们也就种种地，养养家禽，料理一下花园，再相互拜访参加个舞会社交。也许这样平淡的生活会贯穿他们一生。可突然间，身边要来一位他们曾经做梦都无法想象的身份高贵的人，能见到这样的大人物或许是他们一生最重大也最幸运的日子了。

一位有着皇室血统的伯爵大人和伯爵夫人要来到Hogsmeade了，这将成为这个小村庄最大的荣幸。

在所有欢欣期待的人当中只有Harry一人保持着平静，当然他只是没有大家那么狂热罢了。他在自己好奇心不断被挑动的同时也保持着冷静。这并不是说他对见到这样高贵的人不期待，只是他已经看透了这些贵族们的自大。

Snape先生的自大，这一点他亲身体会了；Lovegood小姐的自大，这他从Hermione那里听说了；Malfoy先生的自大，这从他们之间被介绍过后只象征性地点了一下头没有进一步的交谈就可以看出来了。

相对于出身，Harry更在乎的是与其交往时的舒心，如果硬要加上身份显贵这一点的话，Harry认为他的另一个朋友Sir Neville是个很好的贵族。虽然性格上有些瑕疵，但Sir Neville对人是绝对的真诚与随和，从来都没有因自己贵族的血统而将他人看低一等。

在舞会的前两天，传说中的伯爵大人与伯爵夫人终于抵达了Hogsmeade。他们的出行气势令人咋舌。Lord Malfoy和Lady Malfoy乘坐着一辆和之前送Lovegood小姐时一样的豪华驷马大轿车，另一辆稍稍简朴一点（但车门上同样印着家族徽章）的两轮敞篷马车上坐着六个仆人，再往后是一辆普通马车运着大大小小不下十个箱子，想来都应该是他们的随身行李了。

这哪里是短暂的拜访好友，这简直就是比搬家还要过分。

"Hermione，你今天真是漂亮极了。"Harry拉开Hermione身边的椅子坐下。

"哦，Harry。谢谢你。"Hermione摇着手中的扇子羞涩地一笑，"你不去跳舞了吗？"

"不行了，那些姑娘们真的太疯狂了，我都已经感觉不到自己的双脚了。"

Hermione掩着脸偷笑起来，"Patil姐妹不会放过你的，可怜的Harry。所以你就躲到这里来了？"

"哦，Hermione，你不能称之为躲，我只是想过来休息一下我疲劳的双脚而已。还有，是来邀请美丽的Granger小姐，我能否有这个荣幸邀请你跳下一支舞？"

"更加可怜的Harry，我不得不拒绝你了，下一支舞我已经有舞伴了。"

"那么请一定要留一支给我。"

"如果你坚持的话，Harry，我会非常乐意的。话说回来，你刚刚看到Lord Malfoy和Lady Malfoy了吗？我没有想到伯爵那么得贵气，夫人也那么得高雅。"

"可是你不觉得他们都太不随和了吗，来到舞会上也只是跟自己的人呆在一起，根本没有想要多结识一点其他的人。"Harry停顿了一下，"不过，Prince Manor的那些贵族能来真的太出乎意料了。"

"出乎意料？"Hermione惊讶地看着Harry，"为什么你会觉得出乎意料？"

"他们那么高傲地不屑于我们交往，却居然来参加了舞会，这难道还不出乎意料吗？"

Hermione想了想，"也许吧。但是要知道这场舞会是专门为了欢迎Prince Manor的新主人而特意举办的，如果他们不来可就太失礼了。不过，Harry，你确定你要继续纠结这个话题吗？"

"怎么？"Harry不解Hermione怎么突然变得轻快的语气。

"快看那里。"Hermione收拢了扇子轻轻向右侧一指，"你的舞伴们过来了，我想你的脚也迫不及待地想要再次旋转起来吧。"

"哦，Hermione，你可真是无情。"虽然这样说着，Harry还是不得不起身，对着向自己走来的Patil姐妹露出灿烂的笑容。

Harry从桌子上拿过一杯香槟，他终于可以松口气了，陪着Patil姐妹又轮流连续跳了四支舞，说什么他今晚都不会再继续了。也许半个小时之后再说吧，但不要是现在。Harry望了一眼舞池，他希望等会能同Hermione跳上一支，她今天真是美极了。

"她真的很美，不是吗？"

"是的，她很美。"

片刻过后Harry才反应过来有人来到了他的身边，急忙收回了目光。来的人是Sir Neville Longbottom先生。

"抱歉，Neville，你是指哪位女士？"

"坐在屋子另一端的那位。"

Harry越过拥挤的人群望了过去，努了努嘴，"如果她的周围少了那些闪烁的金发的话。"

Neville根本就没有听见Harry的回答，一心一意地注视着他的姑娘。Harry当然注意到了他朋友的目光，他非常担心他的朋友有陷入爱河的危险。Lovegood小姐并不是个合适的人选，看看围绕着她的那群傲慢自负的贵族，就不难猜出她的品性。更不用提Hermione也已经亲自验证过了那些品质。

"哦，Neville，她的确是个长相美丽的女士，但请想想她的那个监护人吧。"

Harry高兴地发现他的朋友在这句话之后成功地退却了，他知道Neville有些害怕这个阴郁的Snape先生。于是继续进一步劝说道，"婚姻是只有那么一次性的机会。朋友，我不会乐意看到你仅因年轻时的一时贪念，娶了这样一位美貌财产双全但却唯独缺少智慧和好脾性的女子回家而后悔一辈子的。"

"谢谢你，我的朋友。"Neville真诚的说道，"Harry，你要知道。我们家虽然有贵族的头衔，我虽然是将军之子，但我的家产早已在我还相当年幼的时候让Longbottom先生挥霍一空了。然后他居然就那样爆死了，未给他的妻子他的儿媳以及年幼的孙子一个先令，反而却是一堆债单。可惜我们家族的命运不好，如果那个时候没有战争，如果那个时候父亲能在家而不是外出履行将军之职，Longbottom先生也就不敢如此挥霍了，又或者如果父亲能在战后返回我们的话。但战争结束了，我们等到的却只有一纸通知和国王给的抚恤金。时至今日我已经对父亲没有什么印象了，但奶奶总是会说起他。之后我们用那笔抚恤金还清了欠款，勉强度日。母亲这时也因为太过思念而撒手人寰。家里只剩下奶奶和我。奶奶对我的教育非常严格，省吃俭用终于供我读了大学。我知道她是想看到我能出人头地，能看到Longbottom的名字再次光耀起来。我敬爱我的奶奶，我会为了她的这个愿望而一直努力的。所以，Harry，我和你不一样。你可以娶一个你理想中的爱人，因为金钱在你的这场婚姻中扮演不了任何角色。而对于我，也许金钱必须要凌驾于爱情之上了。当然我也梦想着金钱爱情发生于同一场婚姻中，但有时人不得不对现实低头，不是吗？而Lovegood小姐是个很好的选择，她有丰厚的财产，她和Malfoy一家亲密的关系，还有她的美貌。至于性格上的那点瑕疵，我想我可以忽略掉。难道你没有看到她举手投足之间就像一只精灵一样，那种灵动的感觉仿佛不属于这个世界。我承认我看到她的第一眼就被她吸引了。Harry，我的朋友，我只需要你的祝福。也许上帝真的眷恋我，让我喜爱的姑娘有着丰厚的家产。"

Harry被Neville的这一席话说的哑口无言，他不知道该如何回复。他知道Hermione是理智的那一个，他从来没有想到平日看起来唯诺退缩的Neville竟然会如此的现实并且有理想。

"祝福你，我的朋友。"_你会成功的，我的朋友，如果你能克服了自己的羞怯与犹豫的话_，Harry又在心里悄悄加上了一句。

"也许我应该去请她跳个舞。舞会开始以来她也只同Snape先生和Malfoy先生跳过。而我也并没有发现他们之间有着进一步发展的可能。"Neville喃喃自语地走开了。

Harry依旧认为这不是个好主意，他最最不能忍受的就是看到朋友伤心或是痛苦。"你不能就这样去，没有介绍你们是不能讲话的。"可惜他的声音被淹没在了欢乐嘈杂的歌舞声中。不过唯一值得Harry欣慰的是，他的朋友走向了Dumbledore牧师那里。

Harry一直密切地注视着房间的另一头，他一直担心着他的朋友会受到侮辱。然而他担心的事情始终都没有发生。在介绍之后，应该是Neville提出了邀请之后，看Lovegood小姐的表情是那样的受宠若惊，而且并不像是装出来的。那位小姐先是看了看陪伴在她身边的Pomfrey太太，然后才转过头对着他的朋友腼腆一笑，点了点头。

迫不及待地Harry穿过拥挤的人群想要来到Neville的身边，然而当他到达大厅另一端的时候却找不到他朋友的身影了。而恰巧当他刚刚关注的那位小姐和她的陪伴人正坐在他所站的这个柱子后面。Harry意识到他可以清晰地听到她们之间的谈话。他本想快步离开，偷听并非绅士所为，然而对话中他朋友的名字却让他站住了脚步，装模作样地注视着跳舞的人群，实则竖起了一只耳朵。

"夫人，那么这就是那位Longbottom将军的遗子？"

"是的，他是一个讨喜的孩子。虽然太过羞涩，刚刚邀请的话语也并不十分恰当。不过这样单纯的孩子很容易让人明白，往往要比那些盘算着心计的孩子更容易让人喜欢。"

"是的，夫人。如果他知道我同样在紧张，或许他就不会那样结巴了。"

"我想他应该不只是为了Prince家的财产而邀请你跳舞的，那个孩子看你的眼神，我想他应该不是别有用心的，而是真的被你迷住了。"

一段沉默，Harry不敢侧身去看Lovegood小姐听到这最后一句话时的表情，他怕那种高傲的不屑会刺伤他对朋友的关心。可当他决定离开的时候，Lovegood小姐继续了。

"那么，夫人，Longbottom将军真的是在那场战争中牺牲的？"

"据Snape先生和Lord Malfoy所说，恐怕是这样的。"

"哦，可怕的战争，我们应该对那些为了我们的安全而英勇作战的人们永远心怀感激。"Lovegood小姐说得极为真诚，"哦，可怜的Longbottom先生，他过的一定不容易，那么小就失去了双亲。"

Lovegood小姐语气中的真心同情和悲伤吓到了Harry。可在他还未来得及思考自己是否错判了Lovegood小姐的时候，一个低沉的他永远也不想听到的声音再次吓到了他。

"偷听可不是一个绅士的行为，即便那只是一个乡间绅士。但当然我们不能对谁都要求得那么高，不是吗？"

这句指责和侮辱让Harry涨得满脸通红，他半天都说不出话来。

"那么我很高兴您贵族绅士的高要求让您在听到他人议论自己的第一时间就选择离开。多么高尚的品质啊。也谢谢您提供给我了一个便利，下次当我再议论您的时候就不用先提前看看四周然后胆颤心惊了，因为我现在知道了，您在听见自己名字被周围人议论的一瞬就会转身离去，这是多么值得学习的贵族绅士的行为啊。"

Snape先生压抑着自己的愤怒，"我并不在乎有什么人议论我。"

"难道你们贵族都是如此的自负吗？以为但凡人们的议论自己都是好话？"

"难道还能说些别的？"

"哦，Snape先生。"Harry一脸不可置信地盯着他，"恳请您注意一点，我敢百分之百地说，关于您的议论可并不都是好话，或许还正相反呢。"

Snape先生还想继续再说些什么，却被打断了。

"Severus，太好了，你在这里。"Lord Malfoy快步走了过来，"您好，Potter先生。"说完又转回面对Snape先生，"Bella在到处找你，我想你最好还是离开这里，因为她马上就会来这个房间的。"

"谢谢你，Lucius。"Snape先生对着Lord Malfoy点了点头表示感谢，然后又转回面对Harry，看样子并不想立刻离开，"Potter先生，你是否总喜欢误会他人的意思呢？我所说的我不在乎只是指我自认为我的行为举止并没有什么好让他人指责的地方。"

"您认为您是完美的？"Harry感到不可思议。

"我没有这样认为，但我却力争做到完美。而且就目前而言，我十分满意自己的所作所为。"

看样子Snape先生还想继续说些什么，可是当他看见一袭紫色修米兹[_注__4_]走近房间的时候，匆忙向Harry点了下头，留下一句"祝您晚上愉快"后也没等任何回答就转身走掉了。

"真是一个自大傲慢的混蛋。"Harry望着Snape先生的身影愤恨地说道。

"请再加上一个尖酸刻薄。"

Harry猛然一回头，是Malfoy先生，就站在离他不远的地方，那个和他一样年轻但比他要帅气精致许多的面庞正饶有兴趣地注视着他。

"什么？"

"难道您不是在总结Snape先生的优点吗？"

"优点？"Harry惊讶地喊了出来。

"是啊，那些可都是他难能可贵的优点啊。"

Malfoy先生说完给了Harry淡淡一笑，然后就离开了。

"贵族的通病，一样的目中无人。"Harry给了Malfoy先生的背影一记狠狠的瞪视也离开了。

在接下来的夜晚，Harry一直都在思考着刚刚听到和进行的对话。他早忘了要邀请美丽的Hermione共舞的计划，更加没有注意到舞池中Sir Neville和Lovegood小姐的身影。

注4：修米兹，一种高腰低领的连衣裙


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 05_

"看来，昨天晚上可是有人抢了你风光的出场。"Lord Malfoy看到刚走进大厅的儿子，愉快地露出一个假笑。

"得了，父亲。我们可是见识过王宫中的舞会呢。昨晚的那点小场面可真不算什么，只是我不屑于展示出自己的魅力罢了。要知道我不可能娶她们当中的任何一位，这样一来岂不会伤了一村姑娘们的心，因为没有人能抵挡得住Malfoy们的魅力。我还是将这些机会留给这里的小伙子们吧。"

Snape先生在这句回答之后轻轻地哼了一声，立刻引来了两颗铂金脑袋的怒视。

"Severus，你不得不承认，你自己也无法抗拒这种魅力，否则二十多年来你又是怎样忍受得了Malfoy家族的傲慢自大呢！"

Snape先生的目光从一颗假笑着的铂金脑袋移到另一颗假笑着的铂金脑袋，"我唯一忍受你们是因为我认为你们的大脑还稍许能配得上'智慧'这个词。不过现在我要开始质疑我自己了，也许你们的脑袋中只充斥着赤裸裸的他人膜拜情节，要不就是将自己假想成了一只闪光的孔雀四处招摇。"

对此番评语两位Malfoy先生并未感到冒犯，他们早已熟悉了Snape先生的表达方式。然后Draco Malfoy岔开了话题，"话说回昨晚的舞会，那位Granger小姐就是Luna的新陪伴了？虽然长相并不是最出众的，但是昨晚看起来还算得体。"

Snape先生点了点头，但他的眉头紧皱了起来，"我不知道她们上一次会面的结果，Luna不愿意告诉我。我只希望我这回没有错，他们都说Granger小姐是这里最聪明最有理智的，而且大家都很喜欢她。所以我希望她不止是成为Luna愉快的伙伴[注5]，还会成为她最好的伙伴[注5]。"

"事情会怎样发展我们谁也不知道。"Malfoy先生开口说，"如果Granger小姐配得上大家给予她的那些高度赞扬的评价的话，那么也许她能够做到。"

Lord Malfoy忧虑地叹了口气，"虽然我一点也不看好Granger小姐的出身。不过我也要承认，虽然有Pomfrey夫人的陪伴，但Luna有时候还是会感到孤单。"

"那么就让我去邀请孤单的Luna外出散散步，今天的天气非常适合骑马。"Malfoy先生说完就从沙发上站了起来，告别了另外两位先生后就走出了大厅。

"你看到昨晚邀请Luna跳舞的那位先生了？"

"Longbottom先生。"Snape先生挑起了一条眉毛平淡地说。

"很难看不出这位先生想追求Luna。"Lord Malfoy半天也没有再得到一句回应，他只好一个人继续下去。"一个没落贵族的遗子，我并不觉得他能配得上Luna。"

"我承认我一点也不喜欢这位先生，尤其是他与Potter先生还是朋友的情况下。"

"这么多年来你对Potter这个姓氏的偏见还是这么深。"

"他们才是一群真正自大偏见得宠欺人的物种！"Snape的怒火仿佛就要将自己点燃了。

"那么这位Harry Potter先生呢？你们不过是在昨晚的舞会上见了一面。"

"这就够了，这已经足够证明他确确实实是个Potter了！"

"但看得出这里的人们非常喜欢他，他昨天可是舞会上最耀眼的绅士了。"

"他们的体内流淌着想要获得大众瞩目的血液，这就是Potter。"

Lord Malfoy非常不优雅地翻了翻双眼，"可是他还是一位英俊的先生，尤其是他还有着一双非常美丽的眼睛，尤其是在舞会的运动过后，更加得闪亮动人。"

一瞬间一丝伤感滑过Snape先生的眼睛，紧接着他的表情柔和了下来，"是的，一双绿眸。"

如果有人这是正好弯腰捡东西的话，那么他就会看到Snape先生在桌子下面攥紧的双拳。

随后过了半天，Lord Malfoy以为这次谈话已经结束了的时候，又听见Snape先生的声音，非常轻柔非常低沉，显然是在说给他自己听，

"一双我要心怀感激的绿眸。"

"Weasley先生和Granger小姐。"

Harry从众多的文件中抬起头，他的管家Kreacher正在等待着他的指令，"带他们去大厅，告诉他们我马上就到。"

Harry喜欢他的朋友们拜访他，他也喜欢去看望他的朋友们。可是今天他有太多的事情要处理了，而且如果他的记忆没有任何偏差的话，他昨天也已经告诉他们俩了，自己第二天会非常忙绿。那么又是什么紧急的事情促使他的好友们前来打扰他呢。

"Ron坐下，别在那里走来走去的，早知道就该让你写封信就好了。"

"不行不行，我必须亲自来邀请。只是他说过今天会很忙，不期待任何拜访。"

"哦，但是我并没有禁止你的拜访啊。"Harry边说边推门走了进去，他好笑地看了一眼红发好友，"快坐下吧，我觉得Hermione都要被你转晕了。"

Ron脸红了，然后乖乖地坐了下来，然后就静静地坐在那里一声也不吭了。

Harry感到莫名其妙，是什么事情让这两个人将他从繁忙的公务中拉扯出来，等他来了却一言不发，"怎么了？"

Ron憋红了脸却依旧没有说出一个词。Hermione实在看不下去了，"Ron想邀请你今晚去他家吃晚餐。"

"Hermione！"Ron一下子从沙发上跳了起来，尖叫了一句，"你不能就这样直接说出来。"

"那你自己说吧。"Hermione也生气了。

Ron低下了头，过了好一会才抬起来。Harry从来没有见过有谁的脸能红成这个样子。"厄…就是说，我们有时会邀请一些亲密的人，在晚上…厄，和我们一起吃晚餐。你回到Hogsmeade都已经一个月了，厄…还没有…来过我们家，除了…刚回来那次拜访了我的父亲。因为你是我的朋友…而我的家人也都很喜欢你，所以，妈妈想…哦，天呐！"Ron挫败地喊了一声，"该死的，简单来说，就是Hermione说的，我们想邀请你今天晚上来陋居吃晚餐。当然如果你今晚没有其他安排的话。"

Hermione在一旁得意地笑着。而Harry却再也憋不住了，哈哈大笑了出来，丝毫不顾虑朋友的窘态。这个样子的Ron真的是难得一见，两人也就原谅了他最后一句话中那个不文雅的词语。

"我不知道，原来邀请会这么难。我又不是你心上的那个姑娘。"Harry揶揄道。

"你就说来不来吧。"Ron给了他一眼怒视，不过在脸红的情况下效果甚微。

"当然，当然，我很荣幸。请替我谢谢Weasley夫人，告诉他我会准时到陋居的。"

Ron松了口气，他不知道如果Harry不去的话，他这个自告奋勇要完成邀请任务却失败而归的人会受到母亲怎样的训斥。

正当Hermione和Harry还在嘲弄着Ron的窘态的时候，大厅的门打开了。Kreacher站在门口，"Pomfrey夫人。"

这是一个绝对意外的人，一瞬间让三个人的笑声戛然而止，Hermione和Ron看着Harry。几秒钟过后，Harry终于回过神来，"请她进来。"

Harry几乎没有和这位夫人有过交集，他实在是想不出这位夫人的突然造访是为了什么。"她怎么会来Godric？"这句问话刚问出口，却只得到另外两人的摇头，在能继续说什么之前，一位夫人挺直了腰身走了进来。

Pomfrey夫人只走到了大厅的门口，对着三人行了一个屈膝礼，在得到回礼之后，她说道，"非常抱歉，Potter先生，我无意突然打扰。只是我今天早上去了学校，然后McGonagall小姐告诉我，Granger小姐来拜访您了。所以我才冒昧前来。"

"没关系。"Harry友好地淡淡笑了一下。

"我并没有收到任何书信或便条，否则我会在学校等您的，Pomfrey夫人。"Hermione疑惑地说。她对这位夫人的感觉很复杂，一方面她因为不喜欢Lovegood小姐而连带着不喜欢那位小姐的陪伴者，另一方面这位夫人此时有礼的态度又软化了她心中的那丝厌恶。

"恐怕我这次拜访您也是突如其来的。"Pomfrey夫人吸了口气，平稳了一下自己的呼吸，"Granger小姐，您是否能陪我去散散步？"

Harry听明白了这句邀请，"Pomfrey夫人，您可以留在这里和Hermione谈话。我想您从Prince Manor到学校，然后又到Godric，一定很疲惫了。我将大厅留给您和Hermione，管家会为你们送上茶点的。"

"非常感谢，Potter先生。"Pomfrey夫人犹豫了片刻终于感激的接受了。她确实很累了，如果再出门继续散步的话，她都不知道自己还能不能走上半英里的路了。

"我会在书房，有任何事都可以直接来找我。"Harry说完点了下头，就和Ron一起走出了大厅，轻轻地带上了身后的大门。留下了两位女士单独在大厅里。

"你说，Pomfrey夫人找Hermione要谈什么呢？"Ron好奇的问。

Harry摇了摇头，"我觉得那一定很重要，要不然这位夫人也就不会奔波这么多路突然拜访了。

"算了，Hermione日后会告诉我们的。"Ron撇了撇嘴，"我要先回去了，要去给妈妈说，你答应了邀请。晚上见，Harry。"

"晚上见，Ron。"

Harry将Ron送出了Godric Hall，他转身回到了书房。可是思绪却一直围绕着大厅中的那两位女士。到底Pomfrey夫人急着寻找Hermione是为了什么。无论如何，Harry可以肯定的就是，谈话的主题一定和Prince Manor有关。而想到这一点并没有让他的心情有所好转，他讨厌那庄园的主人，讨厌那座庄园，而且他根本不想和那里扯上任何关系。

"ARRY，ARRY—"接着Harry就感觉有一团柔软的东西撞到了他的身上，他顺手将小东西抱了起来，紧接着就听到了一个女声在小家伙的身后响起。

"Victoire，你这样称呼Arry是很不礼貌的。"

小姑娘在Harry的怀里转过身，湛蓝的双眼看着自己的母亲，小嘴不高兴地撅了起来，"为什么！Her…Hemin…说朋友间可以这样。"小家伙尽量说得理直气壮，可是无论怎样Hermione的名字对于一个三岁多的孩子来说还是太困难了。

"我们当然是朋友，你可以叫我Arry，虽然我希望还是Harry的好。"Harry抚摸着小女孩一头耀眼的红发，对身后的Fleur Weasley笑着。对方那浓重的法国口音还是抵挡了众多人纯正的英语，影响了小Victoire。

Fleur Weasley给了Harry一个不怎么抱歉的微笑，然后无奈地看着自己的女儿。"快点，Victoire，得到你想要的，然后我们就要上床睡觉了。"

三岁的小淑女打了个呵欠，这个晚上有这么多人来到家里，她兴奋地玩了整个晚上。虽然这个时候才八点多，可是很显然她已经非常疲倦了。

"Arry，我要给你一个晚安吻。"说着就抱住Harry在他的脸上甜蜜地亲了一下。

"做个好梦，Victoire。"Harry也在小家伙的脸上亲了一下。

得到了回应之后，Victoire迫不及待地跳出Harry的怀抱，然后在客厅转悠，从每个人那里都得到了一个晚安吻，然后又回到了Harry的身边。

"爸爸，爸爸，晚安吻—"小家伙扯着Harry身边Bill的衣摆，Bill放下手中的牌一把将女儿抱上了膝盖，"我还以为你忘记我了呢。"Victoire被Bill逗弄地咯咯直笑，"不…哈哈…爸爸一定要是最后一个，我要带着爸爸的晚安吻睡觉。"然后Bill给了她响亮的一个吻，"晚安，宝贝。"

得到了最后一个晚安吻过后，Victoire又在Bill的怀里蹭了蹭，这才心满意足地回到地上，拉着Fleur的手向楼上走去。

"Ginny阿姨，你也来，我还要听故事。"Victoire又打了个呵欠，向Weasley小姐的方向伸出了小手。Weasley小姐放下手中的织品，转身亲吻了一下Weasley夫人，然后便跟着那一对母女上楼去了。

Victoire刚刚的整个互动Harry都一直在注意着。毫无疑问，Bill非常幸福，他娶到了一个美丽又有才智的妻子，现在又有了他们第一个孩子。而Victoire也是可爱活泼得让所有的人都爱她，虽然她那固执的脾气和两位Weasley夫人如出一辙。

刚刚最后瞥过Victoire的一眼让Harry将目光的重点放在了小家伙身旁的那个红发小姐的身上。他虽不是第一次见到Ginny，但在他的印象中没有多少这个小姐的影踪。她虽然是Ron的妹妹，可是目前还没有出社交，所以舞会上并没有遇到过她，连像今日的这种家族式的晚餐，也都害羞得默默不语。但是Harry要对自己承认，Ginny Weasley如今已经出落成了一个高挑美丽的小姐，和他三年前见到的那个青涩的十几岁的大有不同。

Harry将视线转回到身边的牌桌上， Ron，Bill，Padma Patil小姐还有Weasley先生正在玩惠斯特 [注6]。Brown小姐坐在Ron的身边看着他玩牌。一开始大家是邀请Harry来玩的，可他实在没什么兴趣，于是让位给了Padma Patil小姐。然而最后，他也依然无法抵挡得住Patil小姐的热情邀请，坐在了她和Bill的中间，因为她声称自己不怎么会玩，一定要让Harry帮她看牌。可实际上，她玩的非常好，在她的面前已经堆了好几便士了。

晚餐的菜肴烹饪的非常美味，而且出席晚餐的人员的陪伴也都非常的舒心。Harry对这个夜晚感到不能再满意了。他环视了一下四周，发现Hermione和Neville正坐在壁炉边愉快地闲聊着。Harry扭头看了一下牌桌，Patil小姐一身心地专注在那上面，Harry趁机匆匆告了个别不等对方有任何反应就起身离开了。不过就像他所料想的一样，Patil小姐好像根本没有听见他的离去。

轻松地呼了一口气，Harry愉快地向壁炉走去。

"我能加入你们愉快的谈话吗？"

Hermione听到声音，抬起头看到Harry正站在自己的面前，然后揶揄地看了一眼牌桌，"怎么，终于舍得离开了？"不过，还是给Harry挪出了一个空位。

"哦，Hermione，你别再说了。"Harry痛苦又小声地说了一句，"是我终于能摆脱了。"

Neville在对面非常没有同情心地笑了起来。

"哦，Neville，不要连你也来。"

"Harry。"Hermione收拢了玩笑的声音，变得认真起来，"如果你不早点下决定，你会有大麻烦的。"

Hermione严肃的声音敲响了Harry大脑中的警铃，"什么？"

"显然是Patil姐妹们。"

"是的。"Hermione赞同Neville道，"大家都能看的出来Patil姐妹都对你有好感，她们俩都喜欢上了你。所以你必须早点下定决心，到底要选择她们俩当中的哪一位。"

"啊？"Harry被吓到了，"我…我没有要选择她们，她们中的任何一个。我根本就没有向她们献过殷勤，我所做的只不过是对她们话语的回应，我根本就没打算往下一步走，想都没想过。"

Hermione认真地注视了Harry一会，发现她的好友说的确实是事情，"那么，Harry，事情更棘手了。"

"怎么了？"Harry用手挠了挠他不规整的乱发，虽然这样的动作做很不好。

"你知道Weasley夫人邀请的是Patil姐妹，而今天只有Padma一人来了。因为Parvati得了重感冒，这个时候正在床上躺着呢。"Hermione忽略了Harry的惊讶继续说着，"所以你看，Harry，Patil姐妹俩的关系是非常亲密的。这种事情以前从未发生过，无论她们当中的一个生了病还是稍有一点不舒服，另一个都会陪在身边。而今天，能让Padma离开Parvati独自赴约，不顾她生病的姐妹，也许就是因为你，因为这可以说是一个单独俘获你的时机。"

Harry的嘴张了又和，来来回回好几次却没有说出一个词，"我…我…我从未想过会这样。哦，天呐，这下该怎么办？"

"也许，你暂时离开Hogsmeade，当Patil姐妹见不到你，也许这段爱慕之情就会淡下来。"

"不行，Neville。"Harry迅速否决了这个提议，"我才刚刚回Hogsmeade不到一个月，接手Godric Hall也还有好多事情要处理，我不能现在离开。"

"那么，或许你找到一位心仪的姑娘然后订婚，这样Padma和Parvati也就不会再想念了。"

"订婚？"Harry被Hermione这个提议惊到了，他到现在连爱慕的女士都没找到，怎么订婚呢，环顾了一下客厅，"拜托了，Hermione，我找谁订婚呢。算算我认识的女士吧，除去Patil姐妹，还有Brown小姐，可是她正和Ron也许有可能发展，再说她也不是我喜欢的类型。"Harry望向牌桌，眼角却瞟见Hermione眼中一闪而过的忧伤，"哦，Hermione，当然还有你，我喜欢你，真的喜欢你，可是你就像是我的姐姐。"

"谢谢你，Harry，我也喜欢你，你是我最好的朋友，最好的弟弟。"Hermione对着Harry露出一丝真心的微笑，显然对方误解了她刚刚的忧伤，不过她什么也没解释，"你认识的女士可不止我们四位。"

Harry首先想到了Lovegood小姐，但紧接着就在心中将那个名字狠狠地划掉。她对那样趾高气扬的贵族小姐没有丝毫好感，但是他还是心虚地看了一眼坐在对面的Neville，毕竟Neville看起来好似真的喜欢上了这位小姐。

Hermione看到Harry半天不得要领，迫不及待地说出了提示，"在这个屋子里可是又不在这个房间里。"

Harry细细在脑中过滤一遍他能想到的所有人，然后又和晚餐时的人员做了对比，然后瞬间睁大了双眼，不可置信地看着Hermione，"Weasley小姐？"

Neville再次窃笑了出声。"我也觉得Ron会非常看好这门婚事的。"

Harry刹那间脸就红了，这个他根本就没有考虑过。Weasley小姐在他的心里一直都定位为Ron的妹妹，但是今天看到的Weasley小姐确实标致了许多，再也不是一个还没长开的小妹妹了。不过这也太突如其来了，更何况Weasley小姐还没出社交呢，Harry决定先将这个搁置一边。不过他还是接纳了Hermione的这个提议，也许Weasley通过交谈之后会是一位很好的陪伴者也说不定呢。

"让我们换个话题吧，我来之前你们正在愉快地讨论什么？"

两个人都接受了Harry的话题转变，他们知道不能逼得太狠。Neville略带羞涩地回答了Harry的问题，"Lovegood小姐。"

Harry挑起了眉毛，好吧，这又是一个他不喜欢的话题，所以也就没打算继续追问下去，突然间他又想起了什么事情，"对了，Hermione，今天早上Pomfrey夫人找你说了什么吗？"

Hermione的脸色微微一僵，她犹豫了半天，才吞吞吐吐地回答了Harry，"我…我现在还不能告诉你。也许日后，当我有了结论之后。这回我是真的希望自己之前是错的，如果那是真的，我可就错大了，我可就犯了不可饶恕的大错了。"

Hermione的这几句喃喃自语吓到了Harry，他所认识的Hermione一向都是绝对正确的，而当Hermione居然承认自己错了的时候，也许事情真的很严重。Harry拍了拍Hermione的肩膀，无论如何他都相信自己的好友。如果Hermione现在不愿意说，日后等她确定了之后是会告诉他的，那么他所需要的只是等待就好了。

注5：good company & best company，详见《劝导》下卷第四章，Anne和Mr. Elliot的讨论

注6：Whist，由四人进行，两人为一方与另一方对抗。


End file.
